


Your Deepest, Darkest Secret

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervous Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: Chuck gives Castiel a choice: tell Dean his deepest scecret, or get killed.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Your Deepest, Darkest Secret

This was it. Chuck had them cornered. Sam was unconscious in the corner of the motel room the brothers had rented and Cas was unable to do anything, probably thanks to Chuck's power.

_"Well, Sammy, we're here," Dean said, tossing his bag onto one of the room's two beds. "Let's get some food then go after that son of a bitch."_

_"Dean, this is_ God _we're talking about. It's not that easy," Sam said, sipping his coffee. "You should know that."_

_"Yeah, so?" Dean shrugged. "Look, he's been making our lives hell for way too damn long. I'm ready to end this crap. Live my own freaking life." He picked up his own coffee, which had gotten a little cold by now. How Sam's stayed warm while his didn't was a mystery._

_"Me too, Dean, but you can't just shoot him or trap him." Sam sighed._

_"You can feel how weak he is, right, Sammy? If you're right, he should go down easy." Dean reached into the plastic bag of food the brothers had gotten, along with their coffee, at a gas station. He pulled out the jerky. "Now eat, damn it."_

_Sam still looked concerned, but raised his hands in mock surrender anyway. Dean either didn't notice Sam's sarcastic gesture or didn't care. "You gonna call Cas?"_

_"What do you think?" Dean asked through a mouthful of jerky. He held up his phone, the screen showing Cas's contact._

"You really want to get rid of me?" Chuck asked, sitting on the edge of Dean's bed and crossing his arms. He was completely at ease despite the angel and the hunter ready to kill him.

"You've controlled their lives for far too long," Cas said in a low voice. He looked like he could smite the entire motel, if he could use his angelic powers, that is. 

"You need me," Chuck reasoned. "Without me, there's just darkness. Remember Amara?" He pointedly glanced at Dean at the mention of her name. "The balance."

"At least she knew better than to write our entire damn life story," Dean said, glaring. 

Chuck sighed dramatically. "Look. I'm here to reason with you guys. I won't kill you, but you need to give me something." He stood up and stepped towards Dean and Cas. "The story's missing something."

"Why the hell would we do what you say?" Dean asked, almost amused at the thought that he'd give Chuck anything.

"Because," Chuck said, snapping his fingers. Suddenly, Cas was in handcuffs, and it looked like they were Enochian handcuffs too. "You and Sam are the main characters. If I killed _him_ ," he continued, looking at Cas, "the story doesn't change much, does it?"

"Don't you lay a damn finger on him," Dean threatened.

"I won't," Chuck said, " _if_ he answers me honestly. You two always had some kind of bond, right?"

This question was directed at Cas. The angel looked over at Dean and then back at Chuck. "Yes."

_"Hey, Cas, we're at the motel now. Get your ass over here," Dean said, lips quirked into a grin._

_"I'm already here," Cas said, appearing right in front of Dean. He held his own phone in his hand. "Hello, Dean."_

_"Everything good with Michael and the kid?" Dean asked, moving his phone away from his ear. "What about Adam? Michael goin' easy on him?"_

_"Yes. Jack and Michael have been very helpful back at the bunker. Your brother is being treated well for an archangel's vessel."_

_"Good. I'd hate to have to kill that son of a bitch," Dean said, chuckling. He turned away from Cas, to Sam behind him. "Any questions, Sammy? You know, before we risk our lives to attack Chuck?"_

_Sam shook his head. "Actually, no," he said. "Hey, Cas." Cas nodded his hello to Sam._

_"Well, I'm getting a shower before you take all the hot water, Sammy." Dean headed for the motel room's small bathroom._

"Good, this is going well so far," Chuck said, nodding. Dean snuck a look at Cas. The angel wasn't even trying to break free, like he knew it was pointless. "Would you say you've felt different around Dean over here," Chuck said, glancing at Dean, "than around Sam?" He looked towards Sam's unconscious body.

There was a brief moment of hesitation. Cas sighed, almost in resignation. "Yes," he said again. He didn't look at Dean, but it seemed like he wanted to.

_"Dean!" Sam yelled, and Dean sprang into action as Chuck appeared in the motel room. Chuck only sighed, as if Sam was a small annoyance, and with a wave of his hand had tossed Sam against the wall._

_Dean had been ready to attack, but the fraction of a second he spent looking over at his brother cost him. Chuck was fast, too fast, even for Dean, who had years of hunting experience. Within seconds, he had Dean helpless and held as a captive audience for whatever Chuck was about to do._

_Next was Cas. The angel was powerless against the power of God and had already been reduced to something like a human. "You want to fight me, son?" Chuck asked._

_While Dean was the type to go into a fight without thinking, Cas took time to think first and then make the best choice given the circumstances. This time, he decided against attacking Chuck._

_Chuck smiled, pleased. "Good. Now, you should probably listen if you know what's best for you."_

"Would you say the Winchesters know everything about you?" Chuck continued, leisurely pacing in front of the two of them. "Everything?" he asked while making eye contact with Cas.

Cas didn't hesitate this time, but he answered too soon. "Yes, they do."

Chuck shook his head. "You were doing so well," he lamented. "I'll give you one more chance." He leaned in close to Cas, too close. Dean instinctively reached for Chuck but he only laughed and waved Dean off. He and Cas both watched as Dean hit the wall of the room.

"See what you made me do?" Chuck asked Cas, sighing.

Cas forced himself to look away from Dean lifting himself off the floor. "No," he said. "They don't."

"Learned your lesson already? You always were smart," Chuck said while patting the angel's shoulder. It was embarrassing for Dean to watch. It was like Cas was a well-behaved animal. "Okay, you know what? I can't stand the suspense much longer," he admitted, briefly looking at Sam. "He'll wake up soon anyway. So, Castiel."

Cas looked annoyed at the use of his full name. "Yes?" he forced himself to ask, sounding annoyed but forcing himself to be at least a little polite.

"Tell me, tell _us_ ," Chuck started to say, pausing to spare a glance at Dean, "your secret. Your deepest, darkest secret. The one he doesn't know." Chuck grinned, enjoying the show as Cas turned away from Dean. "Or I really will kill you."

He didn't need it, but a shiny new angel blade appeared in Chuck's hand. He tossed it to his other hand casually. He was giving Cas a warning, and the sight of Chuck, of _God_ with any weapon was an unnerving thing.

"Dean, I-" he began saying, clearly annoyed by Chuck's presence.

"Look, Cas, I've seen you kill, damn it! You're gonna tell me you're a muderer or some crap like that? I know, you son of a bitch," Dean said to Chuck. "I know every damn thing he's done."

"Actually," Chuck corrected him, more than happy to respond to Dean, "this isn't something he's done, but something he hasn't _said._ " 

"What are you gonna do, huh? Go gossip about Cas to your sister or something?" Dean asked.

"No, no. Amara doesn't know I'm doing this, Dean." Chuck smirked and chuckled. "I do my own thing, and she does hers."

"Screw you, you damn son of a bitch," Dean said, his eyes narrowed. He turned to Cas. "Look, just tell me so he can get the hell out of here!"

"Fine." Cas took a deep breath. "Do you remember when I was dying, years ago, Dean? Truly dying?"

"How the hell could I forget?! You nearly left us for good," Dean said. "We all watched you as you said goodbye, Cas!"

"And do you remember when I came back from the Empty? I never told you what happened in there, Dean." Chuck watched, looking back and forth between Dean and Cas like it was the most entertaining thing he'd ever seen. 

"You think my memory's that crappy?" Dean laughed humorlessly. "What about it, huh?"

Cas sighed. "No. I know you have a very good memory, Dean." He paused. "The Empty told me he had been in my head. He knew what I hated, what I feared, and," Cas looked a little nervous now, "who I loved."

Dean noted Chuck's visible excitement at this and scoffed. "This what you're into or something? Hell, the bathroom's empty if you want some damn privacy!"

Chuck didn't bother to answer.

"Dean," Cas finally said, "I said I loved you in that barn."

Dean could think of nothing to say.

"And the Empty knew it. He was talking about-"

"Me." Dean was speechless. Then he took a few deep breaths. "You son of a bitch, you never told me! Why the hell'd you have me hoping that 'I love you' was for me and not tell me, damn it?!"

Cas couldn't look at Dean. "I'm truly sorry, Dean."

The hunter laughed. "Why the hell are you saying sorry? I'm over here wondering what the hell took you so long, but I'm not pissed at you, okay? I'm pissed at _him_ for forcing it out of you!" 

"So you-" Cas started to ask, but cut himself off when Dean's hand came to rest on his arm. 

"So I what?" Dean asked in a softer voice than before. He raised an eyebrow at the angel. "You gonna finish that or do I have to?"

"So you love me as well?" Cas finally managed to ask.

"You didn't know? Hell, here I thought I was the dumbass for not noticing," Dean said, laughing with relief. "Hell yeah I do, you feathered son of a bitch."

"There it is!" Chuck said, looking way too triumphant for Dean and Cas to handle. "That's what I call perfection! Good job guys," he went on, the angel blade now gone. "Nobody dies here today. And _definitely not me_ ," he added, looking at Dean, who looked about ready to stab him or shoot him.

"Just get out before I really hurt your ass," Dean said, and Chuck shrugged before disappearing. Dean turned to Cas. "Finally," he said to the angel. "Your dad's a real dick."

"Why did you let him go?" Cas asked, rubbing his wrists where the Enochian handcuffs were now gone, having disappeared with Chuck. 

"You know we weren't strong enough, and besides, we've still got Michael and Jack on our side. Next time we see that asshole, he'll be facing all of us," Dean promised.

"You have a point," Cas agreed. He opened his mouth to speak again but shut it shortly after. Dean was getting closer and closer, and slowly, Cas's eyes fell shut and he was finally kissing Dean.


End file.
